Revival
by IttyBittyDhampir
Summary: My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm going insane, but hey, at least I'm smiling.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

I just recently read the Hunger Games Trology on my Kindle. I'm obsessed. I'm not looking to make any statements about "Team Peeta," "Team Gale," or "Team Finnick." I just didn't personally like the empty feeling I got when I finished Mockingjay. It's not that I didn't like it...per say. I love it! The thing is though, that many questions were left unanswered. So, here on , I give you, an alternate ending that will answer many of the questions I had. You can also PM me if you had any questions that were left unanswered. I do have a few rules to go by if you are planning on reading this fic. Here we go:

1. You must have finished all three books. I don't want to be responsible for ruining anyone's experience!

2. You can't criticize the plot twist at the very beginning. Honestly, how am I supposed to stick with the story line if I start after the epilogue. Really!

3. No teams. (Unless they're team Katniss! Woop woop!) I love all my boys! :)

4. Please review every chapter :)

Thank you, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I am writing it!


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

I woke up in a familiar room. A room I had planned on never waking up in again. After everything I had done for them, they still won't leave me alone! I wasn't their slave anymore, so why in the world was I waking up in a hospital in District 13?

I screamed my children's names. Peeta's. Even Haymitch came up. Why was I here?

"Catnip," his lips touched my forehead multiple times before reaching every patch of skin they could find.

I recognized that voice. "G- Gale?"

He smiled at me. "I'm here,"

"W-Why?"

He looked puzzled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your job in 2…" I was started to doubt myself when I saw his reaction.

"What are you talking about, Katniss?"

My head started to throb. I closed my eyes. "I killed Coin. Real or not real?"

He knew this game. "Real."

"That was twenty years ago. Real or not real?"

His face went pale. "Katniss, that was two days ago."

I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating for a good ten seconds. "But I live with Peeta in Victor's Village! We have two kids together!"

His eyes grew wider. "Peeta?" and after a few seconds, "Children?" A minute passed and he bolted from the stool. I was alone again, hyperventilating.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am in Distrct 13. Gale does not have a job in District 2. Everything I know is no longer true. I am going completely mental._

All completely viable facts. All a danger to my mental state. Whatever's left of it.


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Whatever new drug they gave me wasn't working. It made me nauseous. I wanted morphling. I wanted to go to sleep and wake up in my apparent dream world again. I didn't want to be in this place anymore. I wanted to go home.

"Where is Peeta?" I asked my mother as she administered another hit of nausea. I ignored the fact that I hadn't seen her in twenty years. Or three days... whatever.

She kept working.

"Where is he?" I shouted sitting up, trying my best to ignore my stomach. Another ignored response later, I was outright screaming. "Where's Peeta?"

She turned around on a dime, left, and locked the door on her way out. I could faintly see tears on her cheek as she left.

Prim. I had forgotten that she had died only a few days ago. Or had she? Was that a dream too?

Gale hadn't come by since I mentioned Peeta. I wondered where he was. I thought that maybe if I screamed loud enough, someone would come and talk with me. I was wrong.

I was stirred awake by arguing.

"Let me see her!"

Peeta. I stood up and ran to the locked door. "Peeta?"

"Katniss!"

Finally, the door opened and Gale's face was the first I saw. I slapped him. He toppled over to the metal tray. He didn't expect that. Good.

I hurried past him, through the door, and straight into Peeta's arms.

"Katniss," he breathed into my hair. "I was so worried."

I just sobbed into his chest.

He pulled me away for a moment. "Did you really dream that we were married?"

I shook my head. "It didn't feel like a dream. It felt so real. It was surprisingly easy to accept that Prim was dead, Gale had moved to District 2 and forgotten about me, and even that we were married with kids."

He just smiled.

"Is everyone mad at me?"

"They were at first, but once Snow told them about the bomb-"

"Snow. Is he...?"

"Locked up still. They don't know what to do with him." He looked at me then, confirming my thoughts.

"They're waiting for me." I whispered breathlessly.

He nodded. "The Mockingjay killed the last person who was in charge. I suppose they have no one left to lead them but you."

"But I don't want to lead them, Peeta."

"Then you'll have to make someone a leader."

I tried to create a list of people who would be fit to lead the new republic. There was only one person. "You," I pointed at him. "You can lead them."

His eyes widened. "M-Me? Lead a republic? Katniss..."

"Peeta, you have a way with words. You saw the Capitol's reaction to your interviews. You're smart and you know more about the Capitol than any of us do."

"But Katniss-"

"But what, Peeta?"

"What about you?" he asked, barely audible.

Me. That's all her ever cares about.

"I'll- I'll be fine. I mean, c'mon, Peeta. I survived the Hunger Games." I held up two fingers. "Twice. I'll be fine." I suddenly realized hoe incredibly awkward this was. He still had my shoulders in his hands.

He let me go and took a step back. "With Gale?"

And with that, I puked.


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

After much convincing, Peeta finally got me out of the hospital. They were all worried that I would become a zombie again, but I had already put up with Prim's death for twenty years. Even if it was a dream world, there was still some reality to it. It was hard getting used to this Peeta though. In my dream universe, he had pretty much gotten over what the Capitol had done to him. This Peeta was still hanging on by a thread.

"So, I hear you've gone mental."

I turned to look at him. Folding my arms. "What's new?"

He rolled his eyes, losing his balance for a moment. "Nothing like what's been goin' around in your pretty little head, sweetheart."

He was drunk. Of course. He began to mumble some more and plopped down in a chair. From the corner of my eye, I saw Gale entering the cafeteria. I was no longer paying attention to Haymitch, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"He's worried about you. Before all of this dream world stuff, you were warming up to him, and now you've turned a cold shoulder toward him. He's starting to believe you really will end up with Peeta."

I cocked an eyebrow. "You didn't think I would pick Peeta?"

"You said it yourself, Katniss." He sat there for a minute, trying to rack his brain. "The memory's a bit foggy, but I'm sure you said it. That Peeta deserved better, and I agree, kid."

I was offended, but then I remembered how bad of a shape I was in before I killed Coin. I was a mess. I started to hyperventilate. I'm _still _a mess.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am in District 13. I think Gale hates me. I have been living a lie. I'm going insane... and I just want to go home._

* * *

><p>As dangerous and as crazy as it sounds, that afternoon, I picked up a bow for the first time in twenty years. Okay, two days, but whatever.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want your Mockingjay bow?" Peeta asked, offering it to me.

I shuddered away from it, but I didn't think he noticed, so I declined verbally as well. "I just want a plain wooden bow. The Mockingjay is done, Peeta. I just want to be Katniss again."

He shifted things around until he found the rattiest looking hunk of wood that he could find. You could hardly classify it as a bow, but I loved it anyway.

After a few hours of target practice, Peeta and I headed to the cafeteria again for dinner. We ran into Annie on the way there, and she walked with us.

"How are you doing, Katniss?" she asked, offering a weak smile.

I felt so bad for her. Here I am having to choose between two guys, and her husband was just killed at the Capitol. "Fine."

She nodded. "The same with me, I guess. Gale has been helping me cope."

My stomach lurched. "Gale?"

She nodded again. "He's really sweet, Katniss."

I thought about that for a moment. Gale helping Annie?

"He lost you, Katniss." she added.

"What?"

"You haven't seen him in... days. Before the assassination, you had picked him. After... not so much."

For a crazy person, Annie really knew how to break someone.

"Hey, Annie, I think someone is calling you over there..." Peeta cut in.

She turned around and he pulled me around the corner.

I mouthed a 'thank you,' and we got in the food line.


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

I had a dream about Gale that night. It wasn't as elaborate as the false reality I had created in the hospital, but it felt just as real to me. When I woke up the next morning, I was in the best mood.

"Well, you sure are chipper this morning," Peeta noted, taking a bite of his breakfast. "I've never seen someone smiling while eating this stuff."

I just laughed.

"What's got your spirits up?"

I finished chewing and swallowed. "I had a good dream."

"What about?"

I didn't know whether to tell him or not. "Um,"

Then there he was, walking next to Annie. I felt a pang of jealousy stab me in the chest. I remembered when I was in my first Hunger Games, faking my love for Peeta. Gale had run through my mind, and the idea of him falling for another girl was something I couldn't bare. I knew I didn't have to worry about Annie because of Finnick, but it brought up the possibility.

"I feel like this is my fault. Go talk to him, Katniss."

I sat next to him on the bench and whispered in his ear. "If you're going to avoid me, you could at least try to stay out of my dreams."

His eyes met mine as he smiled. I glanced back at Peeta, who was watching me from across the room, and took a deep breath. "How about we go hunting tomorrow?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow?"

I just nodded.

"Well," he glanced at Annie, who smiled at him. "That's fine."

Fine? _Fine? _

"I'll meet you here in the morning?" If he says-

"Fine."

Ugh.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am in District 13, I am going to hunting with Gale tomorrow morning, and I'm going to have to try really hard not to shoot him._


	6. Chapter Four

**A/n: Aww, you guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's a long one, as a token of my appreciation! **

**Chapter Four**

"He's mad."

"He's _not_ mad, Katniss."

"Yes he is! You didn't see his face!"

He rolled his eyes.

"He said three words to me. Three!" I was pacing the width of my room now.

He laughed then. "You've got to relax, Katniss. The man loves you, for cried sake. He's not going to just abruptly hate you for no reason."

That was just it. I gave him a reason. I chose Peeta. At least, in the dream world I had. This one was still confusing. "You don't understand."

His hand grabbed mine, and he pulled me down to sit next to him on the bed. "Well, let me in."

I stared at him for a moment and sighed. "You have to stop this."

The vein in his forehead throbbed at our closeness. He was confused.

"This!" I shouted, using my hands to indicate our distance. "I'm no good for you, Peeta! You should see the way you act when I even get close to you!"

He stood up and walked to the other side of the room. After a moment, he turned to face me. "Stop it, Katniss! Just stop it!"

My mouth dropped open. He hadn't yelled at me in forever. "Peeta-"

"No. You have got to hear this." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Katniss, you and I have been through a lot. The Hunger Games - twice. I love you, I do, but I don't want to do this anymore."

Now _I_ was confused.

"This!" he copied my movement. "You are a _tease_ Katniss Everdeen!"

My mouth hit the floor. Such dated profanity...

"First you're convinced you love me, and then Gale comes in the picture again. After the Capitol had me, God only knows what you two did together, and Katniss, I have been trying really hard to put those thoughts from my mind, don't get me wrong. Things were really looking up for me when they brought me back, though. You actually cared enough to beg for a cure for me... but at what cost? Leaving Gale? Oh, never. You'd never leave Gale. Maybe in your little fantasy world you did, but in this world, _real life_, I never had a chance, did I?"

I didn't answer.

"Did I?"

I opened my mouth to say God knows what, but the tears caught me. I watched Peeta's upset form fade through the doorway as I cried. At that very moment, I wished I had a pair of strong, coal miner's arms to hold me, but I was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, wow. That hurt to write... ON TO THE NEXT PART! (It gets better... Okay, not for a while, but it does!)<strong>

* * *

><p>There was a knock on my bedroom door the next morning. "Katniss?"<p>

I couldn't answer. I couldn't get up. When a heart breaks, it kills.

It opened. I knew who it was. I just kept staring at the ceiling.

I felt the bed shake when she sat down at my feet. "Oh, Katniss. It had to happen. You know that, right? Deep down, you really do love Peeta, but you can't give your heart to someone when it another person already has it... besides, Gale is waiting for you in the cafeteria right now. Up! Up! Get up!"

Then came the voice I really didn't want to hear today. "It's another big, big, big day!"

Okay, I know what you're thinking, and no, it wasn't Effie Trinket attempting to arouse me awake. "Haymitch, would you please go get drunk somewhere and leave me alone to die..."

"Honey, I'm already drunk."

"Pleasant." I replied, pulling the sheets over my head.

A second later, I was stripped of my only protection from the light. "Don't make me drag you out of this room. You know I'll do it. You go make things right with this boy! The sooner Gale is happy, the sooner Peeta will be too. Then when everyone else is happy, maybe, in some miracle, you'll actually be happy too for once."

"I was happy!" I sat up, frowning at him. "And then I woke up here!"

He shrugged. "Welcome to Hell, sweetheart."

After that, they left me alone and sheet-less to get dressed.

* * *

><p>I know I was upset this morning, but once I rounded the corner and met Gale's gaze, I was higher than a kite.<p>

We were gone for hours, silently stalking through the woods outside District 13. It was a surprise that no one came looking for us. I guess I wasn't as important anymore to them since the war was over. There was no need for a Mockingjay anymore. The next thing on their list was to rebuild Panem. They didn't need me to do that. I was worthless again... My mind floated back to the old District 12 and how insignificant I thought I was. Of course, this was proven to be untrue when I volunteered in Prim's place before my first Hunger Games. I could still vividly see all of my fellow district members pressing three fingers to their lips and raising them up in the air in a genuine District 12 salute to the one who had fed and kept them alive for years.

My mind floated back to reality when we met up at a stream to compare our hauls. Naturally, Gale had trapped more than me, and I had shot more than him. We were a wicked team, the two of us. It was then that he spoke to me for the first time that day.

"Do you want to go back?"

I plopped down on the ground against a tree, staring at my feet. "Not really."

He sat next to me. "Me either."

"Do you think they would notice? If we just left?"

He thought that over for a minute. "Me? No. You? Maybe."

I turned my neck to look at his face. He was sharpening his knife on a rock, ignoring my gaze.

"Gale?" I started, turning to face him.

He stopped his sharpening to look up at me. The dark purple half-moons under his eyes were more noticeable than ever.

"I want to go home."

He knew as well as I did that it wasn't possible. "Catnip-"

I cut him off with a kiss. Just to hear him say it - "Catnip" - made me feel like we were just in the woods again, prolonging our venture back under the fence to sell our haul at the Hob. **(I was going to cut it off here, but I didn't even want to do that to MYSELF, so YOU'RE WELCOME! :P)**

I expected him to pull away and mention something about Peeta, but he didn't. The kiss got deeper and deeper until I was on my back, pulling my shirt off in the heat of the moment.

"Wait- Katniss!"

I sunk to the ground, catching my breath. "W- what?"

"We can't do this!"

I opened my mouth to shut him up so I could finish taking my clothes off, but closed it again. He was right. We couldn't do this. Peeta would kill me. Hell... Haymitch would kill me.

"I want this to be special, Katniss."

There he goes again calling me "Katniss." The District 12 woods were long gone. We were back in District 13.

"I don't think I can make love to you until you've got a ring on your finger."

My eyebrows collided. "Wh- what?"

He pulled me up on to my feet. My head was spinning from the blood rush.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

I barely noticed him kneel through the stars. "G- Gale. What the- what the hell?"

I was about to black out from the last dose of that medication swirling around in my head when he kissed me again. "Just humor me this once, Catnip? Marry me."

"I- Gale... You- Oh _fine_!"

"You- fine? You're saying yes?"

"Yes. Yes? Yes! Gale Hawthorne, I guess I _will_ marry you."

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I just got engaged. I'm actually pretty happy about this. I'm insane, but hey, at least I'm smiling._

* * *

><p><strong>btw- I have a poll up on my profile! check it out!<strong>


	7. Chapter Five

**A/n: Let's tone all that excitement from the last chapter down, shall we? How about some making up? I think so :D**

**Chapter Five**

It was nice having Gale back in my life, although, my heart sank every time I thought of Peeta. Why is it that whenever one of them is in my life, the other is exempt? I had to do something. Gale and I had kept our engagement to ourselves for three weeks, but he could only hold it in for so long. He was begging to tell our mothers at the least. I had to deny him that too because I knew my family all too well. You tell one person from District 12 something, and a minute later, all of Panem knows.

Gale and I, plus a few others our age, sat down to eat dinner one night when news of winter's coming stirred up.

"We missed the Harvest Festival!" Gale frowned, looking at me. His fingers had been glued woven through mine since he had proposed.

I sighed. Many of District 12's traditions had dissolved since the bombings. "Bummer."

"Not that we would be able to decorate anyway."

I nodded, "I hope-"

Peeta entered the room then, getting in line next to Delly Cartwright who was gawking at him, enveloped in every word he said. Normally, this would bother me, but now, I couldn't be happier for him.

"We have to tell him." I whispered to Gale, frowning. I hadn't told him about the massive fight we had gotten into the night before our hunting trip, but Annie had probably already let that slip in their talks.

He nodded. "It's for the best."

"It would probably also be for the best if you stayed here." I said once he stood up with me. "In case he decides to throw a few punches."

He rolled his eyes, but sat back down anyway, kissing my hand once before letting me go.

* * *

><p>Delly saw me first. "Hi, Katniss!" she smiled, waving excitedly in my direction.<p>

That vein in his forehead pulsed as his eyes met mine.

"Hi, Delly." I smiled back at her. "Peeta, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Shoot." he replied coldly, folding his arms.

"In private?"

He sighed, leading me outside the back door of the cafeteria. "What do you want, Katniss?"

_Ouch._ That hurt. "Peeta, I have to tell you something. I know it's going to hurt to hear, but-"

"Don't worry about me anymore, Katniss! I'm not a little kid. I can take anything you throw at me. Just tell me the truth."

"Gale asked me to marry him."

I could tell he wasn't expecting that curve ball.

"And... I said yes."

His arms fell to his sides, limp. "Wh- what?"

"I thought about what you said, and it's true. I am a tease. Well, I was. I finally made my decision. I choose Gale. You don't deserve me, Peeta. You've got so many beautiful, smart girls-"

"Katniss-"

"I mean Delly is like a little puppy..."

"Katniss."

"...couldn't you imagine a life with Delly? She stood by you through-"

"Katniss!" He placed his hands on my shoulders.

I finally stopped talking to listen to him.

"I'm really... happy... for you, Katniss."

"R- really?"

"Yeah. Really. I know I've been beat. The Hunger Games are over. We're over. It was fun while it lasted, huh?"

"You are being so cool about this." I smiled.

He managed to smile back. "I'm really proud of you, Katniss. You're finally standing by your decision. I can sense how happy you are... how happy _he _makes you."

I just kept smiling at him. "I love you, Peeta. I always have. You have half of my heart. You know that."

"Friends?" he laughed, offering a hand?

"Friends." I took it, leaning over to kiss his cheek once.

"By the way," he called as I turned around, "Delly's not as annoying as you think she is."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Awwww... Okay. Two chapters in one night? Crazy stuff.**


	8. Chapter Six and Epilogue

**A/n: Awww, now wasn't that nice?**

**Chapter Six**

The next day, we finally told Annie. She was so upset that we hadn't told her the moment it happened, that she didn't talk for a whole five minutes. After that, she gushed about our wedding, children, and even moving back to District 12. After we told Annie, we told our mothers. After our mothers, Haymitch got in the loop. After Haymitch, the whole district knew, and our wedding was being planned. I wished Cinna was here. He would have been able to design the perfect wedding dress for a girl no longer on fire.

As far as the Republic goes, I put Peeta in charge. The Hunger Games were no more, and Panem had finally found peace. We were finally going home.

* * *

><p>When my wedding day arrived, Effie Trinket was knocking on my bedroom door.<p>

"Oh Katniss!" she smiled, and this time, I was actually excited to see her. ''It's going to be a big, big, big day!"

"I'm so glad you're here, Effie!" I smiled back through my tears.

"Well, let's get you polished up, shall we?"

We kept it neutral. I wanted to stay Katniss. She helped me with my dress and my mother fixed my hair the way Cinna always loved it. I thanked her as she left. I sat, gazing in the mirror alone for a moment. After everything I had been through, this was the most exciting thing I had ever done.

Everyone stood up when they saw me. Rows and rows of people had come. No one was physically beside me as I walked down the aisle, but I knew my father was there, in spirit, giving me away. When I got close enough to see him, I instantly locked on to Gale's eyes. It's hard to describe the look on his face. All I know is that this man was the only person I could ever want to be in this position. I loved him.

"Dearly Beloved," the man marrying us began. "Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne have invited us here today to share in this celebration of their marriage – their wedding. We come together not to mark the start of a relationship, but to recognize a bond that already exists.

"This marriage is one expression of the many varieties of love. Love is one, though its expressions are infinite. It is fitting to speak briefly about love. We live in a world of joy and fear and search for meaning and strength in seeming disorder. We discover the truest guidelines to our quest when we realize love in all its magnitudes. Love is the eternal force of life. Love is the force that allows us to face fear and uncertainty with courage.

"If you would have the foundation of your union be the love you have for each other, not just at this moment, but for all the days ahead, then cherish the hopes and dreams that you bring here today.

"Resolve that your love will never be blotted out by the commonplace nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Devotion, joy, and love can grown only if you nurture them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, believing in your shared future just as strongly as you believe in yourselves and in each other today. In this spirit, you can create a partnership that will strengthen and sustain you all the days of your lives.

"Now, Katniss, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." I smiled, not removing my eyes from his.

"Gale, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Now, each of them have decided to write their own vows. Gale, you may begin."

"Catnip," He began, "We've been through so much together. You're my best friend; have been since that first day we met in the woods. When you entered the Games, I worked so hard to feed both of our families, just like I promised I would. I know I haven't been the most understanding person in the entire world, but you put up with me, and I'm thankful for that. I wanted to apologize for anything I've ever done that hurt you. I love you, and I will stand by you for the rest of your life and continue even after."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and the audience cooed as he slid my ring on my finger.

"Katniss?"

"Gale," I sniffed, "When we met that day in the woods, I didn't know I was going to fall in love with you. We bonded over death, lived with death, and grew closer with death all around us. With this marriage, I want to create a new life and leave behind all of the death and disaster that has plagued our upbringing. Today, is the start of a revolution, and this time, we're in charge. I love you, Gale, and I wanted to let you know that you have my heart. You always have."

The whole audience was bawling as I slid his on.

"You are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face and kissed me.

As the long line of people drifted to form a crowd, Gale and I boarded the train and looked out of the window. Each and every person pressed three fingers to their lips and raised them in the air. My tears fell even faster as we returned the gesture.

Both of our families and close friends followed us on to the train. We were headed home.

* * *

><p>"Just like I remember it." I smiled, looking at the beat up house that had once sheltered my family in the Seam.<p>

A moment later, Gale had me in his arms, carrying me over the threshold. We laughed as he set me down.

"Okay!" Delly smiled, bringing us a basket. "Get the fire going."

It was nice to have a District 12 tradition once again.

"The Toasting of Gale and Katniss Hawthorne has begun!" Effie smiled, holding up her glass.

Delly giggled, winding her arm behind Peeta's back. "Peeta made the bread!"

I gave him the most thankful smile I could muster, tossing it on slab to bake, and set it on the first fire Gale and I had made together.

_My name is Katniss Hawthorne, I am happy, and I am home._

Effie cleared her throat and raised her glass once more. Everyone else followed suit. "May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

****"Prim! Prim!" I shouted through the door way. "Prim?"

There was some shuffling, and she rounded the corner of the house. "I'm right here!"

"Don't worry me like that! Where's your sister?"

"She's still in the woods... she's hunting with that boy again!"

I laughed. "Let her go, honey."

"Hey, baby?"

I turned around to find the source of the call. "Yes?"

He held up the tie and frowned. I laughed, fixing it for him. "Big, big, big day?"

"Yeah, yeah." he made his way to the door, kissing me once.

"She's back!" Prim's voice shouted from outside.

I glanced outside to look at her. "Rue! What happened to your shirt?"

"I, uh, fell in the woods."

"She gets that from you," Gale kissed me once more.

"Oh, sure!" I smiled back at him.

"See you later, Catnip." He winked at me, heading to meet Beetee and Peeta for their meeting.

"Bye, Dad!" My daughters called to him as he headed out.

_My name is Katniss Hawthorne. I live in the Seam in District 12. I have to beautiful daughters, Prim and Rue, and I couldn't be happier._


End file.
